Masochist
by Sly Machin
Summary: Para Yukino todo eso es como una droga. No se puede detener, porque no puede, porque sólo quiere verla sonreír... Lo que, por supuesto, no es culpa de Minerva. [Para: CattivaRagazza]


**Disclaimer: Ya me estoy cansando, en verdad. Si yo fuera Mashima, sólo los ilusionaría con el Nalu y el Gruvia, para luego aplastar sus anhelos. Oc. Aunque yo nunca lo terminaría, y si lo hiciera, entonces sería un final bien pinche épico.**

 **Advertencias: e-é Ahora si puedo poner válidas. Insinuación de que Rogue ayuda a Sting completamente anti tontos. Shuri del enredado. A Yukino le dan ganas de vomitar constantemente. Eso. Creo.**

 **Nota: Me doy cuenta de que cuando no sale Mard, mis advertencias son algo desabridas e-e**

 **Fic pa' la _CattivaRagazza_. Esposa, no me mates coño. Porque esta huea no parece shuri en lo absoluto, o eso creo yo. En fin, como último, espero que te guste, sólo eso.**

* * *

 **Masochist**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Todos se divertían aquel día. Si hasta Rogue había soltado algunas carcajadas reiteradas veces. Y es que, últimamente hacían —para nada— sutiles fiestas en Sabertooth. Las cuales el maestro —y Rogue, claro que de mala gana, porque sabe que es una excusa barata, pero Sting es el maestro así que puede irse jodiendo— había decidido harían los sábados.

Sábado, era día libre. De misiones y preocupaciones.

Sábado, porque domingo no podían. Y viernes sería darle dos días para recuperarse. Pero Sting —en realidad Rogue. Logró convencerlo de que no podían ser dos días libres— tampoco quiere que dejen de trabajar. Así que sólo el domingo, serviría a los que estaban realmente mal, como un opcional.

Y es que era algo que sucedería a menudo. Los strip poker cuestan litros, al igual que aquel extraño juego en el que hacían frases con un tema y si te equivocabas al repetirla y agregarle una nueva palabra, bebías un pequeño vaso de alcohol.

Ahora, ese día, no sabía por qué estaba pensando más de lo normal. Aún cuando Sting había dicho que los sábados eran libres de preocupaciones —aunque los chicos sabían que era también porque así podía tener una excusa por saltarse el papeleo ese día. Y Rogue era el que más estaba seguro de eso.

Pero no podía evitarlo, porque sentía ganas de vomitar cuando Minerva la miraba y sonreía levemente.

Sonrisa que le decía que ella estaba feliz, lo que de verdad, no hacía nada más que aumentar sus deseos de vomitar ahí mismo, sin importar nada.

Yukino sabe que no va a excusar con que no es personal. Porque es más personal de lo que desea. Y porque contra todo pronóstico, cuando ve a Minerva sonreírle, se siente aliviada, y sucia.

Sobre todo, esto último.

—¡Eh, Yukino!— escucha que la llaman.

Ella da un pequeño salto, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Es entonces cuando repara en que las miradas de todos están centradas en ella. Fijas... expectantes.

La chica se sonroja un poco, no le gusta la presión de sus miradas. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¿Estás bien?— vuelve a hablar Sting.

¿Qué? ¿Es que tiene algo? Ella no se siente enferma, ni tampoco siente algo en su cara. Se pasa las manos por el rostro, y luego las baja.

—¿Q-qué sucede?

—Bueno...— murmuró —, estás algo pálida.

Yukino se sorprendió. ¿Sería por eso?

—¿Pálida?

—Ajá— asiente Rogue.

Entonces escucha un leve bufido, que debía pretender ser una risa. Aunque por su puesto, no intentaba burlarse.

—Algo enferma, diría yo— Rufus muestra una fugaz sonrisa.

Tal vez era por su estado, pero en realidad parecía como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

—¿No crees que deberías descansar?

Yukino ve a Orga alzar una ceja, mientras le dice aquello.

No sabe por qué, pero entonces ella mira hacia su frente, encontrándose con la mirada verde de Minerva. Para cuando se da cuenta, ella está sonriendo, y ocurre algo que no debería ocurrir.

También, algo que nunca había pasado, si en esas estamos.

—Tal parece que Yukino está muy mal— ella se pone de pie, llamando la atención de todos —Ustedes pueden seguir, yo la llevaré a descansar.

La pelinegra sonríe como sólo ella puede, y a la peliplata le dan ganas de doblarse en dos , y expulsar todo lo del día.

—Claro señorita, ¿desea que la esperemos?

—No Rufus— sonríe —, sigan, yo no me tardo.

Ella se acerca a donde está Yukino y le toma la mano. Y Yukino no puede hacer más que obedecer. Sus piernas hacen caso, todo su cuerpo reacciona ante la voz de Minerva.

Entonces, de nuevo tiene aquella asquerosa sensación en el estómago.

Pero Yukino no se da ni cuenta, cuando están ya por llegar a su habitación. Están en el pasillo, Minerva no le ha soltado la mano, y la guía a través de la leve oscuridad del corredor.

Ella siempre sabe y ha sabido que aquel camino sólo logra lo de esa noche. Y aunque lo que ha pasado —el que Minerva haga eso— nunca había pasado —pues nunca se había ofrecido para ayudarla—, tampoco, nunca debió haber sucedido.

¿No veía ella que sólo estaba empeorando?

¿No veía ella, Yukino, que tenía que detenerse?

Ah. Pero es que ella lo siente inevitable —quiere que sea inevitable— , porque para Yukino eso es como una droga. Y no es culpa de Minerva.

¿Desde cuándo las drogas llegan solas a uno? Desde nunca.

Y al su subconsciente responderle esa última pregunta, llega una verdad, que resuena como un eco. Una verdad, que como tal, no es deseada por identificar los problemas a los demás.

Pero eso no le importa, porque ella solo quiere ver sonreír como esa noche, siempre, a Minerva-sama.


End file.
